Pandora's Tower After Story
by hidanshira
Summary: La continuacion del Final S de Pandora's Tower, Corre el año 530 de la Era Unificada en el reino de Imperia, La guerra entre Atos y Eliria había culminado, La Cicatriz había desaparecido junto con las Trece Torres.


Pandora's Tower

≈After Story≈

Genero

Humor, Drama, Aventura, Fantasía, Humor.

Autor

Hidanshira

Capítulo 1

Años Después…

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Corre el año 530 de la Era Unificada en el reino de Imperia, La guerra entre Atos y Eliria había culminado, La Cicatriz había desaparecido junto con las Trece Torres, cayeron años de paz sobre el reino de Imperia.

|Flashback|

Aeron junto a Helena decidieron tomar su vida juntos, luego del nacimiento de su primer hijo, Sylvan, el ambiente no podía estar más pacífico, un día una gran nube roja cubrió toda la ciudad, ocasionando una tragedia...

La ciudad, cubierta en llamas, las edificaciones vacías, ningún alma en calle, caminos cubiertos de sangre… ― іSylvan, Corre, ve con tu madre!― Aeron, Blandiendo su espada, le dijo estas palabras a su hijo sin siquiera mirarlo, la sangre cubría los dorados cabellos de Aeron, Helena llorando, llama a su único hijo para que entre a casa, ―Mama... ya no soy un niño, іQuiero ser algún día un buen soldado como papa!― dijo el pequeño niño tragándose sus propias lágrimas, ―idiota, sino sobrevivo a esto... іQuien demonios cuidara a tu madre?!― Al terminar de decir estas palabras Aeron se había dado cuenta que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ―Ma–Maldición...― Una bestia parecida a un toro había clavado uno de sus cuernos en el torso de Aeron… ―A–Aeron...― La voz de Helena casi no se escuchaba, ella había entrado en un trance, en una de sus peores pesadillas... ―pa–PAPAAA― Sylvan Grito hasta quedarse sin aliento, sus lágrimas habían ahogado su alma en un estado profundo de llanto, el gran Aeron, ex soldado Atosiano, guerrero que sobrevivió a las Trece Torres se encontraba en un punto muerto, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy pocas, la bestia logro sacar el cuerno del cuerpo de Aeron, Aeron cayó al piso sin hacer ningún gesto, su vida parecía haber acabado, ―papa, por favor, no nos dejes a mí ni a mama, t–te lo suplico...― Sylvan agarro la mano de su padre con la esperanza de que no lo dejara, el pequeño estaba envuelto en lágrimas, Helena estaba en un estado de shock, no podía decir una palabra... ―p–papa?― una pequeña luz salió de la herida de Aeron y pronto envolvió su cuerpo en una luz cegadora, ―p–papa p–por favor no te vayas...― la luz levanto el cuerpo sin vida de Aeron unos 30 centímetros, la luz rápidamente desapareció junto con el cuerpo de Aeron, Helena cayo en desmayo luego de eso, el pequeño Sylvan trato por un momento de tragarse sus lágrimas, al calmarse, Sylvan corrió a tratar de despertar a su madre, lograron refugiarse esa noche del ataque de esas bestias, se descubrió que unos investigadores de Atos lograron unir una piedra estigia con una piedra luminosa e invirtieron sus poderes con un orbe inversor lograron crear un portal directo hacia el Otro Mundo, varias bestias asesinaron a estos investigadores y escaparon a la aldea, el ejército pudo matar a estas bestias y cerrar el portal neutralizándolo con un cristal sombrío, se descubrió que este experimento fue financiado por el reino de Kertes, esto ha vuelto más frágil la conexión entre Eliria y Atos, como a su vez Kertes...

|Actualidad|

|en una aldea de Okanos|

Un chico, de cabellos dorados, estatura promedio, con un atuendo ligero, se pasea por todo el mercado del pueblo ―Uhm― CLANK un balde le fue lanzado a la cabeza a este chico ―Oye, que crees que estás haciendo?!― Grita el chico a uno de los mercaderes furioso, ―Miren, es Sylvan― dice el mercader tranquilamente.

―COMO QUE MIREN?, ASI SALUDAS A LA GENTE?― Grito

―pues si―

―Hola Kotsuke!, que tal las ventas?― dice un aldeano que va paseando por la escena.

CLANK otro balde más… ―jajaja bueno no me quejo― el aldeano queda sollozando en el suelo.

―Mejor no me relaciono con estas personas...― Exclamo Sylvan mientras seguía su camino, en la aldea, la gente era pacifica, las peleas eran poco comunes, la guerra no dejo muchas marcas, algo ha llamado la atención de Sylvan, se acerca lentamente a un muro con un anuncio.

"Festival de la Cosecha, reúnase con amigos y familiares a presenciar este espectáculo en nombre de Aios". Festival de la cosecha... pensó Sylvan con un aire de tristeza, su madre había participado en uno de estos, terminando en tragedia, Sylvan no conoce la historia después de eso, la curiosidad siempre ha estado en el sobre este tema... de pronto un establecimiento llamo su atención, era un local de adivinación a través de una roca de Okanos, a tan solo 30 Leots por pregunta, Sylvan decide entrar a investigar.

Dentro, todo es oscuro, una carpa negra cubre todo el establecimiento, solo es observable el brillo que emite la roca de Okanos sobre una mesa con tela roja.

―oh, parece que hoy tenemos presente a un guerrero, pero, parece que no pertenece al ejército, pobrecillo, luego de todo lo que has pasado te buscaste una pelea y fuiste expulsado, que lastima...― dijo una anciana que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa, poseía una capucha negra y un bastón de madera.

―Usted, como sabe todo eso? Apenas nos conocemos, además no creo mucho en eso de la adivinación―

―La roca de Okanos, posee un gran poder que ninguna persona de Okanos puede desatar, es un secreto de nuestro pueblo, los Vestra― dijo la anciana riéndose.

"Los Vestra..." este nombre le suena conocido, ciertamente existe un reino llamado Vestra, aunque, este nombre rondaba por la mente de Sylvan en forma más allá que un simple reino, él sabía que significaba algo más en su vida...

―Dígame, usted puede decir... el paradero de alguien...― estas palabras le recuerdan el sufrimiento por el que paso Sylvan de pequeño...

―Tu padre no es cierto? Aeron fue una persona muy fuerte, el solo, derroto a los 12 amos de las 13 torres, incluso derroto al proyecto Zeron, algo muy admirable la verdad... ciertamente, puedo ver su paradero, solamente si todavía se encuentra en este mundo...― La mayoría de las personas conocían la terrible muerte de Aeron, aun así la anciana acepto buscarlo, después de todo recibiría su paga, Sylvan, un poco temeroso, decide pagarle a la anciana para buscar a su padre, ―muy bien, aquí tiene 30 Leots, ciertamente es algo costoso...― exclamo Sylvan, aunque ciertamente a la anciana no parecía importarle.

La anciana coloca sus manos alrededor de la roca, ―Nakyu otsakebara ni, kotsunoko nyppyo KAICH!― empezó a decir estas palabras la anciana con una entonación mágica, luego, una luz empezó a salir de la roca de Okanos, la luz casi alcanza el techo de la carpa, y comenzó a envolver en una luz cegadora todo el interior de la carpa, la luz, tan rápido como apareció, se desvaneció y volvió a entrar en la roca de Okanos.

―y... y bien?―

―lamento decirte hijo, pero no recibí ninguna conexión con el paradero de tu padre, lastimosamente es cierto, Aeron ha muerto...― la anciana sabia esto desde hace tiempo igual que todos, por lo que no hubo ningún cambio en su tono de voz al decir esto.

―bueno, era de esperarse, nos vemos anciana― dice Sylvan dándole las espalda y retirándose del establecimiento.

―Espera!― Exclama la anciana ―También recibí otro mensaje...―.

―qué?―

―no sé porque, pero una voz tenuemente, me dijo que tu siguiente paradero es el Observatorio, el cual se encuentra justo al lado donde se encontraba La Cicatriz, esa fue la única edificación en no hundirse cuando La Cicatriz fue cerrada, allí te estará esperando alguien, alguien importante, eso fue todo lo que escuche, no puedo darte más información― la anciana decía esto con un tono de preocupación después de todo, La Cicatriz es un lugar que todos quieren olvidar.

―La Cicatriz? Ese lugar fue sellado hace varios años, mi padre fue quien la sello, o por lo menos eso es lo que recuerdo, bueno gracias por la información, nos vemos anciana― dice Sylvan retirándose del establecimiento, Sylvan dirige su camino a Tenos, el reino más cercano a La Cicatriz.

―Veo... días oscuros acercándote a ti Sylvan... que Aios este contigo...― dice la anciana con voz baja cuando Sylvan ya se había ido.

El camino a Tenos es algo largo, Sylvan tenía que pasar por desiertos, ríos y bosques para llegar a La Cicatriz.

|Días Después|

Sylvan estaba agotado, tuvo que cortar ramas, con su cuchillo que era la única arma que tenía, el cuchillo se le fue perdido al caer en un rio, Sylvan estaba cansado y adolorido, pero, todo para él había valido la pena.

―a–alfin he llegado, La Cicatriz, dicen que antes era un gran agujero atado con unas cadenas gigantes que se dirigían al centro, donde se encontraban las trece torres― Sylvan observa el paisaje, donde había antes un gran agujero, ahora solo era tierra árida, la única evidencia que quedaba de la cicatriz era un trozo de una cadena gigante de unos 6 metros de alto, cerca de allí se podía ver el observatorio.

―Mu–muy bien, ya he llegado hasta aquí, juro que si lo que me dijo la anciana es falso, mejor que se vaya despidiendo de su vida...― dijo Sylvan con un tono de preocupación mientras se dirigía al Observatorio.

|Fin del Capítulo 1|

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Comentario del Autor

Emm bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo y los invito a jugar este gran juego de aventura y acción llamado pandora's tower, en mi opinión es muy buen juego estilo Zelda y Castlevania, aunque si eres un experto controlando a Dante de Devil May Cry encontraras algo lento la velocidad de los movimientos xD el juego en si es algo repetitivo pero la historia te atrapa y cada vez que avanzas habrá más partes en las que tendrás que pensar más, y el juego posee 6 finales alternativos, este Fanfic continua la historia luego del mejor final a desbloquear "Creo que era el Final S" en fin espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, seguiré publicando más en cuanto tenga tiempo, creo que a lo de 1 capitulo cada dos semanas es lo ideal, en fin me despido.

Pandora's tower™ is property of Ganbarion and Nintendo, All rights reserved.


End file.
